


Someone has to be the little spoon!

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I think?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matching hoodies looks like a good idea until Hinata realize what he's actually saying to others with them. <br/>That's why he can't let it slide just like nothing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone has to be the little spoon!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ainu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainu/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for Ainu, an amazing artist and more amazing person. (*´ω｀*)  
> I got this idea from her little comic [here](http://ainudraws.tumblr.com/post/137244226051/you-are-too-weak-kageyama-and-you-too-cute). You should totally see her art blog if you haven't already, all her kagehina, kagehiyachi and art in general makes everyday a good one!  
> [Sorry any typos or grammatical mistakes. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)]

Tsukishima zips his jacket, and when he turns around to leave, a smug smirk appears on his face.

The oddball duo is wearing somewhat matching hoodies instead of their regular jackets from the club. They’re ratter plain, except for the draw of a spoon and foreign words above it; english words to be exact, but he’s sure none of them remembers what they mean.

“Where did you found those hoodies?” He sniggers, preparing himself to use whatever they say against them.

Oblivious, Hinata smiles taking the hem of his hoodie and pulling it down to have a better view of the draw on it.

 “It’s great, isn’t it?” He releases the hem, and points to himself. “The other day I found them on sale on a store! And how they were our sizes, I thought it was a good gift!”

He had heard in a TV show about matching clothes being popular among couples, so when he saw the opportunity of wearing matching hoodies with Kageyama he took it without doubting; even when he's not sure if it works the same way between two boys.

“And you know what is written on them?” Yamaguchi asks closing his bag, and facing the group.

“It’s something cool, right?!” Hinata looks at him with sparkling eyes.

“Eeh, well…” He scratches his chin. He should had imagined that the answer was no.

“Even if you tell them, they probably won’t understand what it means when you put them together,” Tsukishima says making a mischievous smile, and then goes out the room.

Yamaguchi looks at the duo for a couple of seconds. Tsukishima is right, they probably won’t understand what it means, but at least they have the right to know what they’re telling to others.

“Hinata’s hoodies says little spoon and Kageyama’s big spoon. I’m not sure from where it comes, but it’s something couples use.” He takes his bag and waves a good bye before going after Tsukishima.

Hinata stares the door opening and closing. He tilts his head to the side after Yamaguchi disappears. “Why the size of the spoon is important?”

“No idea, but we need to leave now.” Kageyama stands up from the floor, where he was tying his shoes. He doesn't really care about the draw on the hoodie, meanwhile it keep him warm it's fine. “We’re the last ones left.” He puts his bag on his shoulder while going outside.

A cold breeze blows to his face, and messes his hair once he opens the door. Hinata comes out soon after, adjusting his messenger bag. He rubs his arms when other breeze blows in their direction.

Kageyama locks the door, and they ahead to the bike racks.

Another reason for Hinata to feel pleased about buying the hoodies is due to the inevitable appearance of the autumn. It makes him happy that something he gave to Kageyama worked so nicely.

“Maybe it could mean something about food?” Hinata can't stop thinking about the english words. “Something related to the amount of food you eat? In that case I should have one like you.” He crosses his arms thoughtfully.

Kageyama rolls his eyes, and opens his mouth to argue but Hinata changes the topic suddenly.

“What you want to do now?” He says putting the key on his bike’s lock and turning it.

Kageyama ponders his options. “Dunno, go home to sleep,” He yawns proving his point.

“Boooring,” Hinata sulks putting the lock on his bag.

Not wanting to leave Hinata angry, Kageyama suggest buying meat buns on the way home. Hinata immediately grins acceptting his offering, and they walk to Ukai’s store.

They walk talking about everything and nothing while eating the bag of fresh buns; volleyball, meat buns, a bit of the coming exams, and volleyball again. That’s until they reach the path where they have to separate ways.

“What do you think the spoons thing means?” Hinata asks reassuming their earlier one sided conversation, he stares Kageyama’s hoodie this time.

“Why you care so much about a couple of english words?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow.

“It’s that bad have curiosity about something?” Hinata crosses his arms again and furrows his brow. "I just want to know why spoons are related to matching hoodies."

“Don’t overthink too much or you’ll catch a fever,” Kageyama says with a serious expression.

“Hey! Don’t be mean!” The way Kageyama says it, like he's stupid, bothers Hinata more.

Without measurring the importance of his words, Kageyama bends to kiss Hinata good bye, but the latter puts a hand on his face.

“No, you lost your privileges.” Hinata turns around mild offended and hops on his bicycle, he starts pedaling back home in a second. “See you tomorrow!” Turning his torso, he smiles and waves.

Kageyama sees Hinata going away, soon is a dot in the end of the street, and disappears around a corner.

With a low ‘tch’, he starts walking his way. He couldn’t evade problems in the end.

\---

The next day when Kageyama climbs up the stairs, Hinata is already waiting outside the clubroom. He’s clenching his bag strap, and by the little hops he does, seems impatient for some reason.

He lifts his head once he hears the sound of steps coming. Realizing it's the person he was waiting, his face brightens for a second before turning to a serious demeanour. “Kageyama!” He shouts. “I want to use your hoodie!”

Kageyama ignores him and keeps walking, however Hinata blocks his path moving to the same side he tries to go.

Glaring he locks eyes with Hinata. To his surprise, he doesn’t look like joking, but determined and embarrassed instead.

“No,” Is his response anyway. He’s still mad about yesterday.

“Come on, I know you have it in your bag.” Hinata moves closer to take Kageyama’s bag, but a hand on his face stops him.

“You lost your privileges,” Kageyama says with a neutral expression.

Taken aback by his own words, Hinata stares wide eyed between Kageyama’s fingers. “That’s not fair!” He shouts shoving away his hand.

“I don’t care.” Kageyama passes by Hinata’s side pulling out the keys from his pocket. “Why you want it anyway?”

“Well,” He follows him to the door. “I searched about the spoons thing last night… and I don’t want to be the little spoon!”  

Kageyama looks him confused. Before Hinata can continue his complaining Daichi appears on the floor.

“What are you two doing?” He asks confused as well but for other reason. What he just heard doesn’t have any sense.

At his side comes Sugawara laughing because he can imagine what all this fuss is about.

“Nothing!” They yell at the same time, both looking surprised.

Daichi gives them a doubtful look, but nods and gestures to the door. “Good, now open the door so we can start changing.”

Kageyama unlocks the door, but this persisting voice doesn't give up. 

“Just hand me the hoodie Kageyama,” Hinata whispers.

“I’m never going to.”

“Give it to mee!” Hinata pulls the sleeve of his jacket.

“IT’S MINE! I DECIDE WHAT I DO WITH IT!”

“I GAVE IT TO YOU! DON’T BE STINGY!”

“Hinata. Kageyama.” Daichi stares frowning, voice low and demanding.

“IT’S NOT LIKE YOU CAN USE IT NOW!” Kageyama opens the door and storms inside.

“I’M NOT DONE WITH THIS!” Hinata goes behind him pulling the strap of his bag.

“HINATA! KAGEYAMA! SHUT UP!” Daichi follows them, ready to stop the senseless arguing.

Suga rolls his eyes, it's surprising how one can get used to this kind of things. “So early and so full of live already,” He sighs smiling.

\---

Practice starts and Hinata becomes more bothersome. In all the different ways he can think of, he asks Kageyama again and again to give him the hoodie. There is the intent of blackmail, bribery, and trickery, but Hinata trails off telling each of them. Not used to tell too mean or extreme things, he goes back to just being clingy and loud.

From his side, Yamaguchi gulps guilty. If he hadn’t say anything the day before, this wouldn’t have happened. He sighs and tries to ignore the continuing bickering between them.

The only moments when Hinata remains quiet are when Kageyama tosses to him, focusing only in smacking the ball since it’s thrown until it slams on the other side of the court. Sadly, the process last mere seconds, so the quietness disappears quickly.

30 minutes pass before Ukai yells at Hinata. Irritated, he yells saying that if he doesn’t stop bothering Kageyama and the rest of the team, he would be excluded in the next match.

Hinata stares with horror at his coach. The thought of being put on the sidelines, sends a shiver down his spine.

He doesn’t let out another word come out even when a volley ball hits the back of his head.

After morning practice ends, Kageyama waits for Hinata to finish changing. Ukai had repeated his warning before he left the gym, so now Hinata looks a little frightened. They walk to their classrooms without speak a word.

Kageyama eyes Hinata curiously, he hadn’t been this quiet in forever.

 _Why he wants the hoodie so badly?_ Kageyama thinks after Hinata says ‘see you later’ and enters to his classroom. _He doesn’t look angry or sad though._

Kageyama sees him greeting animately his classmates and putting his bag on his desk. Hinata looks back at Kageyama, still in the classroom door. He smiles and motions to him to go to his classroom already.

_It must be nothing then._

He walks to his classroom remembering the incomplete homework on his bag.

\---

Half of the day goes away, and Kageyama doesn’t see a glimpse of Hinata. Worry starts to bubble on his chest. Maybe Hinata was really angry.

He walks anxious to the clubroom until hearing rushing steps coming behind him. When a grinning orange head passes him yelling ‘too slow!’ he immediately runs after him, felling relief going out with every heavy breath.

“That was– a false– start…” Kageyama gasps after entering to the clubroom.

“All– is fair– in love and– war,” Hinata replies between big breaths.

Suga smiles at the sight of his under classmates. “Good to see that everything looks normal now.” He puts his hands on his waist. “Behave this time or remember what Coach Ukai told you.”

“Yes sir!” Hinata straightens up and gestures like a soldier saluting.

“Now that I think about it,” Tanaka says putting on his shirt, “What’s the deal with Kageyama’s hoodie? What about the one you’re using now behind your uniform?”

“Ah, you see, a few days ago– ” Hinata starts explaining, but Daichi suddenly appears on the room.

“What are you doing standing there Hinata? Training starts in 5 minutes.”

“I’m going to change now!” Hinata drops his bag on the floor and pulls off his shirt.

“You too Kageyama. Don’t space out.”

Kageyama goes near the shelves and does the same as Hinata.

Daichi gives a quick look at the rest of the team. “The ones who are ready need to come to the gym. I need help to set up the net.” He turns and walks away, leaving the door half open.

“We’re going then. Hurry up guys or Daichi will get mad again,” Suga says going out too, the rest of the group trailing at his back.

Kageyama and Hinata change in silence. Hinata pulls up his shorts and is ready to go.

“Are you done with your hoodie problem?” Kageyama asks pulling down his shirt. He doesn’t want to see Hinata benched for a thing like a hoodie with a probably stupid meaning.

“Nop,” Hinata chirps. “It’s on standby during practice.” He walks to the door and stops. “One quick question.”

“What now?” Kageyama doesn’t look at him, and puts his clothes inside his bag.

“Want to go to my house after practice? My mom is going to do curry for dinner.”

Well, that wasn’t what Kageyama expected.

“Sure.” He doesn’t think twice. Hinata-san’s cooking is very tempting.

He closes his bag and turns to find Hinata looking at him with excitment.

 _Wait, could this be another of his tactics to hand him my hoodie?_ Kageyama narrows his eyes.

“What are you looking at? They’re probably waiting for us,” Hinata says rushing out.

 _He sure can be stubborn, but he's not going to win._ He assures himself that he’ll never be tricked by Hinata.

He closes the clubroom door, and goes to the gym.

For a second he asks himself why he’s being so hostile; it could be simpler give him the hoodie, and that way stop all this hassle. However, a major part of him tells him that Hinata deserve it (he’s not sure why though), and anyway it’s his now. Kageyama is almost aware of the minor part that just enjoys having Hinata so fixed on him.

“Race to the gym!” Hinata yells, and with that all of his thoughts disappear. His focus now is only on the gym's corridor door approaching every second.

\---

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Kageyama mumbles entering to the Hinata household.

“Mooom! We’re here!” Hinata shouts taking out his shoes.

“I’m outside taking off the clothes!” Hinata-san’s muffled voice answers from the backyard. “Don’t thro–”  

A low _tud_ is heard from outside, and after that the sounds of little _pat pat_ coming their way.

“Welcome back brother!” Natsu's voices beams from the other room. Soon, the little Hinata appears running with her arms raised, ready to be picked up.

Hinata smiles and lifts Natsu. He spins in circles, which make both of them laugh.

Felling dizzy Hinata stops to put his sister on the floor. She smiles, and when a tall figure steps behind his brother, realize that Kageyama is here too.

“Kageyama! You came to play the mom again!” Natsu says excited, looking between him and Hinata.

Kageyama’s cheeks turn a little red at the memory of the embarrassing house game Natsu made them play the last time he came. Hinata giggles remembering the same situation but not embarrassed at all.

Suddenly, Natsu’s excited expression turns into a scrutinized one. With Narrow eyes she looks the hoodie Kageyama is wearing. She has seen it before! And his brother is using one that looks identical! Could this be..?!

“I want a hoodie too!” Natsu shouts pulling Hinata’s hoodie. She knows that Kageyama is special to her brother, but she doesn’t want to be left behind. “I want one! I want one!”

Surprised by the change in Natsu’s mood, Hinata looks at Kageyama for help but instead finds him smirking.

 _What’s with that smirk?!_ Hinata thinks indignant.

“Natsu, leave your brother alone,” Hinata-san says coming in. She brings a basket with clean clothes on it, and in her arms a couple of dirty ones.

“But mooom! I want a hoodie like the one Kageyama is wearing…” Natsu whines and runs to clench his mother’s pants with tearful eyes.

Hinata-san lifts her eyes from her daughter to the pair still on the entrance, and notices their matching hoodies. She smiles understanding why Shouyou asked for his allowance in advance.

“Hello Kageyama-kun,” She says to him, and then crouches adjusting the basket on her arms. Looking Natsu in the eyes, she pats her back. “Tomorrow we could go out and find a hoodie for you.”

“Really?” Natsu’s eyes open wide.

“Only if you put away all your toys.”

“No problem!” Natsu shouts and rubs her eyes before running to the living room.

Hinata-san stands up. “Okay boys, the coast is clear.” She gives them a last look smiling, and then goes to the laundry room.

Hinata sighs relieved, and gestures to Kageyama to follow him.

“Thank you for your help.” He rolls his eyes.

“Why would I help you if you bugged me the same way in the morning? And anyway, I don’t know how to deal with kids.”

“Still, your boyfriend status comes with that kind of duties.”

Kageyama stays silent. He hasn’t get used to hear the word boyfriend coming from Hinata; it feels nice but his heart still beats too hard at its mention.

Hinata opens his bedroom door, and plops on his bed after dropping his bag on the floor. Kageyama sits on the desk chair, a little nervous; his heart hasn’t stop hammering against his chest.

Hinata shifts position to face Kageyama. He looks at him expectant; those brown eyes show him things he still can’t figure it out, but he wants too. Kageyama feels like–

“Sooo… about the hoodie,”Hinata says, and with that every trace of anything disappears.

“Again with that?” Kageyama huffs upset. “You supposedly can’t ask someone to return a gift. It’s rude.”

“I’m not asking you to return it…” Hinata sits on the bed pouting. “It’s just that… I don’t want to be the little spoon...”

“I can’t see the problem.”

“It’s like… umm…” Hinata taps his tights. “What I understood is that they’re the position that a person takes while cuddling…”

“So?” Kageyama crosses his arms, still not getting the point.

“The little spoon is usually the shorter person…”

Kageyama snorts. “But you _are_ the shorter person,” He smirks.

“I DON’T WANT TO BE THE LITTLE!”Hinata jumps from the bed shouting.

He approaches Kageyama, and before he can even do something to stop him, starts pulling up his hoodie by the neck.

“Give it to me!” He puts a hand on Kageyama head to make it pass the neck hole.

“Ouch! Dumbass, stop!” Trying to free himself, Kageyama stands up but because of Hinata’s grip on the hoodie only success on helping him. His head goes through the neck hole, and he finds himself bended, fighting to maintain the hoodie on him. 

“Come on Kageyama! Don't grab it!” Hinata readjust his grip taking the back of the hoodie and one sleeve.

He's almost done, half of the hoodie is out of Kageyama's hoodie.

“Let me go! You little–” Kageyama grabs the inside of the hoodie once his arms got pulled out the sleeves.

Using both hands and all the force he can gather, Hinata pulls the back of the hoodie. Kageyama’s grip loosens and Hinata stumbles backwards with the hoodie on his hands.

“HA!” He grins evilly. “I wi–” His successful expression disappears, turning into a wide stare when he notices that Kageyama is bare chest. “Why aren’t you using a shirt?” He tries to hold back the blush.

“Because I never thought that someone would take away _my_ hoodie from me!” He snarls closing the space between them.

Hinata puts a hand on his chest and the other one with the hoodie away from Kageyama’s hands. Taking the chance of having his face close, Hinata stands on his tiptoes and gives him a peck on the lips.

“Stay still. It’s going to be for a little while.”

Grumbling, but somehow satisfied, Kageyama sits on the chair with his arms crossed.

Hinata takes off his hoodie and immediately shoves his head on the other one. There’s struggle from inside the hoodie for a couple of second, and then a mop of orange appears in the neck hole. Without effort, the cloth falls revealing his face.

“It’s backwards, dumbass.”

Realizing his mistake, Hinata turns it until the image of the spoon is on the front. He puts his arms on the sleeves, and smiles widely.

“Yay!” Hinata cheers, lifting his hidden hands.

Kageyama blushes at the sight. The hoodie is definitely too big for him; it falls below his waist and the sleeves are larger than his arms. He asks himself if this is like the boyfriend’s jacket he had hear the girl on his class talk.

_But that is a hoodie, and shouldn’t I give it to him instead?_

One thing is sure though: He looks too cute.

After rolling up the sleeves, Hinata takes his hoodie and throws it to Kageyama, who catches it by reflex but stares it confused.

“Now you have to put mine.” He makes a smug grin.

“What? No.” Kageyama throws it back.

It hits Hinata on the face, so without letting a second go Hinata takes it and puts it on Kageyama’s head.

“How I can be the big spoon without the little spoon?”

Kageyama shoves away his hands, and removes it. “This isn’t going to fit me!” He frowns.

“Have you tried?”

Kageyama stays quiet. “No… but–”

“No buts! It’s on the terms and conditions!”

“What terms and conditions?!”

“The ones you accepted when you started going out with me!” Hinata says delighted. "Where do you think the privileges come from?"

“That doesn’t have any sense...” Kageyama mutters watching the hoodie.

Hinata jolts and covers his face when Kageyama raises the piece of cloth, but instead of thrown it, he puts his head and hands inside it.

 _Ah, he’s really going to wear it._ Something in Hinata’s stomach flutters.

Kageyama pulls down the hoodie; it’s difficult but it slides.

Struggling to make his arms move in the narrow space, he notices a light smell, which makes his heart beat faster again.

_So this is Hinata’s smell… it’s nice…_

Resisting the urge of follow his instincts of hug and kiss Hinata immeditely, he continues with the task at hand.

He tries to move one arm to put it on the sleeve. It barely changes position. He tries with the other, but it isn’t any different. Once he realizes he can’t move the hoodie up or down, Kageyama feels stupid for even trying.

“Hinata… I got stuck…” He says, voice muffle by the fabric.

Although half of his head didn’t make it pass the neck hole, he still can see clearly how Hinata doesn't even try to contain his amusement.

“You look ridiculous!” Hinata laughs leaving something on the bed. “I bet I could tickle you and you barely could do something about it!”

“I still can kick you,” Kageyama glares at him, but Hinata just can see one of his eyes. “Now, help me or I’m going to do it anyway.”

“Okay okay. Hang a sec.”

Giggling, Hinata pulls up the hoodie freeing Kageyama’s arms.

This time Kageyama puts his arms one at a time in the sleeves, and then pulls it down. It’s bigger than he imagined, but still short for him. Stretching the hem, he complains because it’s tight and uncomfortable to wear.

Hinata just stares wide eyed, almost not hearing his protests. The hoodie defines his boyfriend’s upper body too well.

 _He looks…_ Hinata shakes his head, before finishing the thought.  _Not now._

“Get up!” He takes one of Kageyama’s hands and makes him stand up.

“What do you want to do now?” Kageyama asks annoyed. He wants to finish this quickly.

“Photo!”

Kageyama’s frown disappears and looks at him horrified. “No! No, no, no, no.” He shakes his head and arms violently. “I don’t want anyone else to see me like this!”

Hinata sulks, but an instant later his face lightens letting Kageyama know that he got an idea. An idea that probably isn’t good for him.

“Then…!” Hinata doesn’t even finish his sentence.

He goes around Kageyama and then jumps to his back, grabbing him on the neck and the waist.

“What are you doing?!” Kageyama stumbles because of the sudden weight, but regains balance supporting on the chair.

“The big spoon’s work!” Hinata shouts excited.

“This is nowhere near what you told me before!” Kageyama tries to shake off Hinata, who only makes tighter the embrace.

The movement makes Kageyama stumble again. Hinata closes his eyes when Kageyama falls to the floor on his knees and arms.

“Brother! Mom told me that–” Natsu halts in the door frame.

She stares surprised the sight in front of her. Her brother is on Kageyama’s back hugging him by the neck, and Kageyama is supporting himself with his extremities, he's looking at her with big round eyes.

“Why is Kageyama wearing your hoodie?” Natsu tilts her head. Once she sees the smiles on her brother’s face, her expression brightens thinking in the only possible explanation for her. “I want to play too!” She raises her arms hyped up.

“Natsu!” Hinata says lifting his head. “Take a picture first! Quick!”

Glancing everywhere, she notices a phone on the bed and rushes to take it.

“No! Don’t listen to him!” Kageyama yells, and tries to approach her.

CLICK

\---

As soon as Kageyama opens the clubroom door, his attention is diverted to the group of people near one of the shelves. They seem to be looking something, and even Tsukishima looks somewhat interested.

A moment of silence, and then the room is full of snorts and laughs.

“I can’t believe you made him wear that,” Noya chuckles.

“Natsu came just in time to take these pictures,” Hinata says from somewhere in the center of the group. “Look I have more.”

“More of what?” Kageyama asks curious behind his teammates.

Everyone jumps, and looks at him surprised. They go back to change clothes after realizing that Kageyama still doesn’t have a clue of what photos they just saw.

“Nothing,” Hinata answers playful, but with a hint of worry on his face. He puts his hands behind his back, hiding something.

Kageyama glares when he hears a snort at his back.

“I didn’t know the king likes to be the small one,” Tsukishima teases leaving the clubroom.

In the middle of the general laugh Kageyama realize what thing or better said _embarrassing pictures of him_ they were watching.

His face turns red. “Dumbass Hinata! I didn’t know they were more photos!” Kageyama yells trying to grab him.

Hinata evades his hand and runs away, dropping his phone on the process. “Sorry!” He laughs not feeling sorry at all.

Kageyama tries to catch Hinata several times, however, Hinata’s fast reflexes let him slide among their teammates and backpacks, evading his grip every time.

When Hinata runs out the clubroom, Kageyama follows him shouting that he lost all the privileges.

Just as Suga, Daichi and Asahi go near the building they run in their direction. The group move aside to let them pass, and soon the pair is far from them.

“What on earth happened now?” Daichi sighs annoyed.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look serious.” Suga keeps walking after the sight of them disappears.

“What do you mean?” Asahi asks confused, still looking in the direction Hinata and Kageyama went. “Kageyama was enraged.” He turns his head and he sees that Daichi and Suga already went up the stairs. 

“Yes, but Hinata was laughing, so don’t sweat it.” Suga pats him hard on the back once he catches up with them.

They go inside the clubroom and put their things on a shelve to start changing.

Suga starts unbottoning his shirt, but something in the floor catches his attention making him stop in the middle.

“Isn’t this Hinata’s phone?” He picks it up, and looks the screen.

“Those idiots, I swear–” Daichi can't continue talking because Suga's laugh surprise him. “What’s so funny?” He asks trying to comprend what happened.

Instead of saying something, and without stop laughing, Suga positions the phone near Daichi’s face. He doesn't stop moving it, so Daichi has to take it to have a good view of whatever is on it.

Asahi steps behind Daichi to see what made Suga laugh in that way. Both see Hinata’s phone screen, and snort. Asahi lets out a couple of earnest laughs, at the same time that Daichi shakes his head smiling.

But how don’t laugh? After all Hinata’s phone background is a picture of Kageyama using a tight hoodie, that reveals part of his abdomen, a hand approaching the screen, mouth open, and face showing a shocked expression, while the owner of the phone clings on his back grinning and making a peace sign.

Daichi puts the phone on Hinata’s bag and watches Suga trying to regain composture. 

He knows that they probably will laugh at this for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so dumb, but anyway thanks for reading up to the end!  
> *whispers* Hope you had a very good birthday Ainu. (๑•́ω•̀๑)


End file.
